Twilight
by Kirjava Deamon
Summary: (I'm suprised I did a Squid!Fic, and NOT EVEN ANGSTY) Squid says out to late digging his hole until he sees twilight. He thinks about his girlfriend, Sal, and other people...Songfic to "Twilight". Cute and short, not my best. (complete)


_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to say good - bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

**---Vanessa Carlton**

I do not own Holes, I never have nor will. I am not making any money from this production.

My threat lies in the pages of "A Dagger Thrown". Refer to there.

Squid Song Fic to "Twilight" which is Vanessa's Carlton's.

Not my best work; I like "A Perfect Girl" much better. Cute though, it came out alright. Alrighty,

* * *

_Another dug hole._

Another mark upon this barren land, another blemish to the earth's beauty created by him, him Alan. Him the Squid.

He threw his hat in the air, he was finished. He could cheer, toss his blood stained hands into the air. Squid danced a bit then stopped, he felt hotter than normal. Though, strangely, he was last, first time in months but he didn't care. He blamed being hot on that.

* * *

_It was twilight. The sky exploded into colors._

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to say good - bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

* * *

He peered out onto the endless horizon. It was twilight that was his favorite time of day. It reminded him of his girlfriend back at home, Sal...Sally. She was fateful to him, the annoying blabber mouth. Sal's what kept him going. She was what made him get up each morning, do dig his grave. What reminded him of her in the twilight was she liked Vanessa Carlton, especially Vanessa's song Twilight. 

He started humming it, trying to leave his tired and worn to the bone body, trying to escape to Sal's warm arms. He wanted to fly away to her, to everything.

* * *

_Never cared never wanted_

_Never sought to see what flaunted_

_So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place_

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days_

* * *

His mind started racing distances, thousands of miles in seconds over every face he ever saw. All of them stood by him.

His mother, the immigrant's wife. The beautician. The drunkard.

His father, the Russian immigrant. The traitor, leaving a little Alan alone with the violent, drunk woman whose mood swings were as quick changing as the shifting sands.

Zigzag. His best friend he could ask for, it was his job to keep sane.

Magnet. His Spanish bud.

Armpit. The best dancer at Camp Green Lake, ever.

X-ray. The alpha, his leader. He was his commander.

Zero. The silent child, how strange it would be to never talk like he did.

Stanley. That kid had an innocent aura, a childish barrier from the outside.

Sal. Long dark hair framing her face swept back, her bright face in the dark.

* * *

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead_

_it fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real_

_but as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

* * *

The sun finally set, leaving the colored sky into a dying black. He felt cold in a blast, then he was warm again as suddenly as the chill came. He thought he might have a fever, over-heated. 

Squid lay down on his back and took a mouthful of dirty water and stared at the sky.

* * *

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to say good - bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

* * *

He saw Sal sitting next to him. It was so real, her black hair flying away in the cool air and pale skin creased into a smile. She was just out of reach to touch him, he flung him self at her in a large hug. His Sal was back. 

"Squid! SQUID!" A Texan accented voice cried.

"Squid, oh man, I'm glad I found you. I thought something had happened....the lizards..." Squid opened an eye, instead of Sal it was Zigzag that was holding him.

"Dude, you look so freaky over-heated. Let's get you inside." Squid couldn't understand, the illusions were...fake?

He'd come back on day at Twilight to be with Sal...he'd bring water that time. Lots of water. Before he'd go he'd tell Zigzag that when he came looking for him when he was hurt, never to wear a Vanessa Carlton shirt that he wore on top of the cabin, dancing and trying to rap, He thought.

Twilight was with Sal.

_

* * *

And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to say good - bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight_

* * *

--Marly 


End file.
